castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Set-Up System
The Dual Set-Up System, abbreviated DSS in the game, is a gameplay mechanic introduced in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. The game's protagonist, Nathan Graves, can collect magical cards and combine their effects for a variety of magical abilities, from changing his whip into different weapons, to summoning creatures to attack. Usage To create a DSS effect, Nathan must possess at least one Action Card and one Attribute Card, and select one of each type in the DSS menu. At first, the description of a specific card combination is still unknown (indicated by "???"). The player needs to activate them in-game in order for the description to be displayed, along with the corresponding stat bonuses. These cards are dropped from specific enemies, and once obtained, are never lost or used up. DSS effects consume MP, some by each use of the skill and some by the amount of time the skill is deployed. Action Cards Action Cards allow Nathan to perform new abilities and are represented by Roman gods. Mercury Mercury |image = |description = "Mercury, the messenger of the gods. Has the potential of strength." |effect = Alters the Hunter whip's strength and element. |location = Bone Head (20% drop rate ; Abyss Stairway, Catacomb) }} Venus Venus |image = |description = "Venus, goddess of love and beauty. Has the potential of enhancement." |effect = Raises Nathan's base statistics. |location = Slime (2.5% drop rate ; Abyss Stairway, Audience Room, Catacomb) }} Jupiter Jupiter |image = |description = "Jupiter, god of the heavens and the leader of Olympus. Has the potential of defense." |effect = Creates barriers of various elements. |location = Heat Shade (2.2% drop rate ; Machine Tower) }} Mars Mars |image = |description = "Mars, god of war. Has the potential of change." |effect = Transforms the Hunter Whip into other weapons. |location = Bloody Sword (2.5% drop rate ; Chapel Tower) }} Diana Diana |image = |description = "Diana, goddess of the moon and hunting. Has the potential of creation." |effect = Creates various projectiles thrown when Nathan swings his whip. |location = Man Eater (1.5% drop rate ; Underground Gallery) }} Apollo Apollo |image = |description = "Apollo, god of the sun, music, and prophecy. Has the potential to create explosives." |effect = Gives Nathan various abilities usable with the combination ←(→) ↑ + Attack. |location = Arch Demon (1.4% drop rate ; Underground Warehouse) }} Neptune Neptune |image = |description = "Neptune, god of the seas. Has the potential of healing." |effect = Makes Nathan recover some HP if attacked with the same element as the current paired Attribute Card, at the cost of losing some MP. |location = Ice Armor (1.2% drop rate ; Underground Waterway) }} Saturn Saturn |image = |description = "Saturn, god of agriculture and the father of Jupiter. Has the potential of a familiar." |effect = Summons a familiar that follows Nathan. Most attack in tandem. |location = Fallen Angel (1.2% drop rate ; Chapel Tower, outside the Battle Arena) }} Uranus Uranus |image = |description = "Uranus, former god of the heavens. Has the potential of summoning." |effect = Allows Nathan to summon the creature from the current paired Attribute Card with the combination ←(→) ↑ + Attack. |location = Scary Candle (0.6% drop rate ; Iron Golem Boss Room) }} Pluto Pluto |image = |description = "Pluto, god of the underworld. Has the potential of special." |effect = Bestows a number of unique effects on Nathan. |location = Trick Candle (0.4 drop rate ;Cerberus Boss Room) }} Attribute Cards Attribute Cards contain the power of elements and are represented by supernatural beings and creatures. Salamander Salamander |image = |description = "A lizard bathed in flames. Embodiment of the flame spirit, Salamander. Has the power of Fire." |effect = Adds fire power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Skeleton Bomber, Imp (both 20% drop rate ; Catacomb, Underground Warehouse) }} Serpent Serpent |image = |description = "The Serpent is said to be a dragon swimming in the sea. Has the power of Ice." |effect = Adds ice power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Earth Demon (2.5% drop rate), Holy Armor (0.5% drop rate ; Catacomb, Underground Warehouse) }} Mandragora Mandragora |image = |description = "The Mandragora is represented as a humanoid with roots instead of feet. Has the power of Plants." |effect = Adds plant power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Axe Armor (1.4% drop rate), Lizardman (1.34% drop rate ; Audience Room, Underground Waterway) }} Golem Golem |image = |description = "The Golem is a mockery of man made from clay. Has the power of Earth." |effect = Adds earth power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Electric Skeleton (3% drop rate), Minotaur (1.5% drop rate ; Audience Room, Observation Tower) }} Cockatrice Cockatrice |image = |description = "The Cockatrice is said to have the ability to turn things to stone. Has the power of Stone." |effect = Adds stone power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Stone Armor (1.8% drop rate), Death Mantis (1.5% drop rate ; Machine Tower, Underground Gallery) }} Manticore Manticore |image = |description = "The Manticore is said to have the body of a lion and the venomous tail of a scorpion. Power of Poison." |effect = Adds poison power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Thunder Demon (3% drop rate), Succubus (1.5% drop rate ; Machine Tower, Audience Room) }} Griffin Griffin |image = |description = "The Griffin is said to have the head and wings of a Eagle and body of a lion. Has the power of Wind." |effect = Adds wind power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Skeleton Athlete (0.75% drop rate), Siren (2% drop rate ; Audience Room, Underground Waterway) }} Thunderbird Thunderbird |image = |description = "The legendary Thunderbird is said to have been able to release lightning. Has the power of Electricity." |effect = Adds thunder/electricity power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Were-Panther (1.1% drop rate), Dullahan (1.4% drop rate ; Chapel Tower, Observation Tower) }} Unicorn Unicorn |image = |description = "The Unicorn is said to have been white with a single holy horn on its forehead. Has the power of Light." |effect = Adds holy/light power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = White Armor (2.5% drop rate ; Battle Arena) }} Black Dog Black Dog |image = |description = "The Black Dog is said to consume darkness. Has the power of Darkness." |effect = Adds dark power to Nathan's attacks and creates unique effects when paired with an Action Card. |location = Devil Armor (2.5% drop rate ; Battle Arena) }} Combinations de:Dual Set-Up System Category:Mechanics Category:Circle of the Moon